1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a copying machine and, more particularly, to the copying machine of a type capable of continuously copying an image of at least one document onto an OHP sheet and also onto a standard paper and also capable of executing copying on the OHP sheet and copying on the standard paper under various operating modes.
It is to be noted that the term "OHP sheet" hereinabove and hereinafter is intended to mean a transparent, or substantially transparent, sheet which, after an image of the document has been reproduced thereon, is used in an overhead projector so that the image on the OHP sheet can be optically projected onto a screen for presentation to an audience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-59971 discloses a copying machine of a type having a capability wherein when an OHP copy mode is commanded by an operator of the copying machine, a blank paper can be discharged onto a copy receiving tray so as to overlay an OHP sheet which has previously been copied with an image of a document.
The Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-141576 discloses a copying machine of a type having a capability wherein the OHP sheets and the standard papers are alternately supplied so that, while an image of a document is reproduced on each of the OHP sheets, the blank paper is discharged with no document image reproduced thereon or with the document image reproduced thereon depending on a command inputted through an input means.
The Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-362968 discloses an image recording apparatus of a type wherein when selection of an OHP copy mode and a multi-copy making are ordered, the OHP blank papers are successively discharged onto a copy receiving tray so as to alternate the OHP sheet bearing the document images and, also, a standard copying operation is carried out to the standard papers a number of times corresponding to the number of copies desired which has been inputted.
When an image of the document is to be copied on an OHP sheet, it often occurs that copies of the same document image on standard papers should be made for distribution to, for example, an audience. It also often occurs that the copied papers for distribution to the audience should be of a size different from that of the OHP sheet bearing the same document image or that for saving purpose different images of the documents should be copied on the opposite sides of each paper, respectively.
In order to meet these requirements, the copying machine should be of a design wherein a copying operation to produce a copied OHP sheet and a multi-copy operation to produce copies made on the standard papers can be carried out continuously and wherein an OHP copy mode for making a copy on the OHP sheet and a standard copy mode for making the copies on the standard papers can be selected separately. However, the copying machine disclosed in any one of the above mentioned prior art references is ineffective to fulfill these requirements.
More specifically, the copying machine disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-59971 is ineffective to make a copy on the OHP sheet and on each standard paper for distribution to the audience at the same time. The copying machine disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-141576 is also ineffective to make two or more copies on the standard papers for distribution to the audience. Also, the copying machine disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-362968 is of a design wherein the OHP copy mode and the standard copy mode cannot be differentiated.